Wireless communication systems should provide for a large number of secure (or private) communication channels within their allotted frequency space. In order to achieve these goals, spread spectrum systems have been developed. In a spread spectrum type system, spreading codes are used that allow multiple channels to occupy the same frequency range. In order to successfully demodulate a channel, the spreading code used in connection with the channel must be known. When a demodulation processor is tracking a particular signal path, signal paths associated with other transmitters appear to that processor as noise.
In order to provide for reliable communications, spread spectrum systems typically track multiple signal paths in connection with establishing and maintaining a communication channel between a pair of end points. The different signal paths may result from redundant signals that are provided by additional base stations and base station sectors, or from reflected or multi-path versions of signals. In a typical receiver, a number (e.g. 4 to 6) demodulation processors or fingers are provided, and each of these fingers is assigned to track a different signal path. In order to obtain information regarding the different signal paths that are available to a receiver, a searcher demodulation processor or finger is provided. In a typical receiver, the searcher finger detects and identifies signals by pseudorandom number (PN) code offsets and signal strength. Because signal paths other than the signal path being tracked appear as noise to a demodulation processor, the signal to noise ratio with respect to a tracked or desired signal path can be low, which can result in a communication channel with poor quality and reliability. In particular, signals from sources that are in close proximity to the receiver can drown out signals from sources that are farther away from the receiver. Accordingly, because of this “near-far” problem, signal diversity is limited. In addition to leaving communication channels more vulnerable to interruption, relatively weak signals that might otherwise be available to a receiver lie beneath the noise floor created in the environment by other relatively strong signals. This limitation in acquiring and tracking signals from distant sources caused by the near-far problem also limits the effectiveness of location schemes that rely on triangulation techniques.
In order to address the near-far problem, schemes have been developed, for controlling the power of signals produced by sources, e.g. beam steering and smart antenna application. However, such schemes may be complex and difficult to implement. In addition, where sources such as base stations are in communication with a large number of receivers, some of which are close to the source and others of which are far from the source, the limitation of signal power may not be feasible.
Another approach to allowing receivers to effectively track signals subject to near-far interference has been to apply interference cancellation. Such systems remove signal paths that are extraneous from the signal path being tracked in a demodulation finger. However, such systems have not provided for the flexible application of such cancellation. As a result, the use of conventional interference cancellation schemes, as they have heretofore been applied, can actually result in poorer signal to noise ratios with respect to desired signal paths than if no interference cancellation had been applied.